Fifty (50) community-dwelling well elderly individuals in their 70's were recruited to participate in this pilot study designed to develop a cohort and create a model protocol for future studies. Study subjects represent four categories: (1) African-American females, (2) African-American males, (3) Caucasian females, and (4) Caucasian males. Each individual was brought to the study site for a day-long series of tests which included: physical exam, medical history, health interview, blood work, physical therapy assessments, neuropsychological testing, and anthropometric measurements. Neuropsychological tests were administered both as computer tests, and with pencil and paper in person, in order to ascertain if results differ depending on the method of test administration. Periodic telephone follow-ups are planned.